


There's No Mercy Rule in Love

by mousapelli



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, senpai are furthering their education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sometimes Abe wishes he and Mihashi had been normal friends, instead of being scared to death that they're going to get separated in university.





	There's No Mercy Rule in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "Little league in '93 taught me how to take defeat / Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat."

Sometimes Abe hates how deep his feelings for Mihashi run. He hates how much it makes his stomach twist when he's watching Mihashi stutter and blush his way through a conversation, he hates how his brain drifts to what Mihashi's doing even when he has important crap to study like trigonometry, he hates how sometimes his entire chest aches with the force of it. He wishes, not always but sometimes, that they could just have been normal friends, the kind who spend high school together happily and then go their separate ways with only some tears and fond memories.

He'd known right at the beginning that they weren't going to be like that, the very first time he held Mihashi's nervous, clammy hand, and Mihashi had looked up at Abe with fear and embarrassment and the tiniest, tiniest ray of hope. He knew.

Now they're third years, and both of them have grown up a lot. Abe knows better than to promise stupid things like he'll never get injured, and Mihashi doesn't melt down two sentences into every conversation. Mihashi had a late growth spurt that only gave him a few centimeters, but Abe loves every single one of them, as well as the sharp cheekbones and the undercut Mihashi shyly pulled his ball cap off to show him at the start of summer. Mihashi can speak up for himself, not that he always does, and trusts their teammates, and sometimes even kisses Abe first, just because he wants to.

Right now Mihashi is over at Abe's house, falling asleep against Abe's shoulder on the couch as they try to watch a movie both of them were too busy with practice to see in the spring.

"You're missing it," Abe comments. He doesn't have any idea what's happening himself, fascinated with the shortest hairs on the back of Mihashi's neck under his fingertips.

"Whatever," Mihashi sighs, not even bothering to lie that he's paying attention. "Try again next time."

Abe doesn't know how many next times they have, is the thing. Mihashi has some good scouting offers for university, and they don't all extend to Abe as well. The idea of being separated has been weighing on Abe's mind heavily over the last few weeks. Mihashi doesn't seem nearly as worried about it as Abe feels, and there's something that feels awful about that, because Mihashi gets upset over things like whether guys on the other team are looking at him funny.

Isn't it funny, Abe thinks after Mihashi has gone home, that he'd spent all that time working on Mihashi's confidence, and now it's him who feels sick with fear that Mihashi might go on ahead without him.

"Let's talk about your scouting offers," Abe says at lunch the next day, because avoiding the subject isn't making him feel any less awful.

"Really? Why?" Mihashi asks, picking at his bento rice.

"Because you have to go to university somewhere, idiot. Eat that, stop picking at it."

"So do you," Mihashi points out, shoving a big mouthful of rice in and eyeing Abe while he chews. What idiot taught that guy sass? "Where do you like?"

"We're talking about you," Abe says gruffly. "You should think about Meiji." Mihashi stops chewing and squints at Abe. "Or Waseda, they have the most league championships—"

"I didn't look at their stuff," Mihashi interrupts. Abe rolls his eyes.

"That's why we have to talk about it, because you aren't taking it seriously."

"Why would I go to either of those places?" Mihashi asks, totally baffled.

"Ren—"

"Why would I go anywhere who didn't ask you too?" Mihashi drops his lunch when Abe turns his face away, and puts both his hands on Abe's cheeks to turn him back. "Are you dumb? I can't do this without you. And I don't want to either! Right?" Mihashi's voice softens as Abe slumps against him, forehead hitting Mihashi's shoulder. "You don't want to either, right?"

"Yeah," Abe tells him. He closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of grass and Mihashi's deodorant. "Yeah, I'm dumb." His heart throbs with relief, still a hurt, but one he can live with.

It's a hurt he's happy to let Mihashi kiss better.


End file.
